


you tacky thing [WIP]

by petalswriting



Category: The Expansion Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tache Moreau, Jealous Kiloh Thetamor, Jealous Tache Moreau, Kept-Man Tache Moreau, M/M, Peon Tache Moreau, Possessive Kiloh Thetamor, Wealthy Kiloh Thetamor, high society - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalswriting/pseuds/petalswriting
Summary: WIPKiloh tries to get his dear Ansel more acquainted with higher society.
Relationships: Kiloh Thetamor/Tache Moreau





	you tacky thing [WIP]

The distinct sound of Kiloh, a veritable giant, attempting to harness the stealth and agility of a mouse was what ultimately woke Tache this morning. He reluctantly squinted his eye open to take in the sunlight filtering through the thick, red drapes adorning Kiloh's bay window. Judging by the pale grey beams cast onto the carpet, it was just past dawn. Tache briefly muses that the rest of the world will be waking any moment now, before drowsily letting his eye slide shut.

_The rest of the world.._

His eye flies open and he jolts completely upright. "Kiloh!" He shouts toward the duke, who had disappeared into the washroom across the hall from the bedroom. 

A startled looking Kiloh rushes through the doorway, pausing briefly to school his features before walking the foot of the bed Tache was still entangled within the sheets of. He had smoothed his expression into an admittedly charming smile by the time he halted. "Good morning, my pet." He practically purrs, putting one knee on the bed, giving himself enough leverage to lean in and try to steal a kiss. When Tache pointedly dodges the attempt, the nobleman's expression sobers somewhat. "I didn't mean to wake you, dear." He adds apologetically, shifting back until he was standing once more, looking striking even when wearing only his trousers and undershirt. 

Tache scoffs, pulling himself from the silken sheets with more effort than was strictly necessary. "No, you should have done." He retorts as he wraps an oversheet around his torso and begins to search the room for the clothes he had discarded last night. A pointed cough from Kiloh makes the younger man turn on his heel, his gaze falling upon his outfit, folded and situated innocently upon the dark wood vanity that Kiloh never used. Tache stalks past him, snatching the garments with a flair before making his way to the washroom Kiloh had just recently vacated, as though he were suddenly self-conscious about his own nudity.

"What exactly are you upset about, rose?" Kiloh queries in an overly fond, if nonplussed tone, his voice coming muffled from behind the thick wood of the door.

Tache just barely restrains himself from growling at that man. "Stop playing coy, you miscreant." He pulls his shirt over his arms, noting with exasperation that two of the buttons were unaccounted for. "The last thing we need is for me to be seen leaving your manor in the busiest hours of the morning. You know how these families like their talk." His voice takes a bitter tinge as he finishes pulling his charcoal slacks over his legs. 

"Hmm, perhaps you should stay another night, then we can try again tomorrow." Tache shoves the door open just in time to catch the mischievous smirk curling Kiloh's lips. He doesn't note, however, the hungry look in Kiloh's eyes as he takes in the disheveled state of the waifish man's clothing.

Tache pushes past the taller man, his agitation growing at the duke's apparent indifference to their current situation. "You know I have to get home, Kiloh, Alice is probably beside herself by now." The words are familiar on his tongue as he sifts through the fallen sheets for his various missing jewelry, all gifts from Kiloh save for one ruby necklace. 

A creak of the old floorboards and the shutting of the heavy door indicates that Kiloh had followed him into the room. "Then bring her here- I can put the two of you up for however long you'd like, you know this!" It was an old conversation, and not one that Tache felt like repeating, if only to avoid the crestfallen look Kiloh always sported by the end of it.

"I have told you a million times, Kiloh, we can take care of ourselves just fine-" Tache cuts himself off as he stands and turns, being met with a Kiloh who is standing _much_ closer than he had been a moment ago.

"I know you can, my rose." The blond murmured, setting his hands on Tache's shoulders and leaning down to place a gentle kiss upon his lover's forehead. "Still, you can't blame me for wanting you to stick around, can you, darling?." Although Tache cannot see the duke's face through his own hair, he can still pick up the trace notes of longing in the other's voice, and he feels the guilt he had felt before increase twofold.

"I wish I could stay, my dear, I will not deny this." He turns, effectively dislodging Kiloh's hands, and trains his eye on the expensive-looking carpet beneath him. "But I cannot risk being caught out in such a manner. With your reputation, you may recover, but I cannot say the same for myself." He looks up and locks eyes with Kiloh, allowing the weight of his words to resonate with the other. "Were it really my choice, I would choose you, my love. Never doubt that."

Kiloh hesitates, as if considering his next movement, before he tilts Tache's chin upward and leans closer until their lips are nearly touching.

Tache closes his eye, preparing to close the distance between them-

The door to Kiloh's chamber opens with a crash, revealing none other than Kiloh's ward, Orochi Kinichi, looking utterly displeased by his current situation. "Kiloh, need I remind you that the Wellington sisters are calling today within the hour, and you.." he pauses to let his sour glare flicker toward Tache, who had nearly leaped away from Kiloh upon Orochi's entrance. "..have yet to send out your guest."

"Ah, my apologies, Oro." Kiloh laughs genially, sending a wink to a flustered Tache. "You know my meetings with Monsieur Moreau tend to run long."

Tache nearly chokes at Kiloh's suggestive tone, and he sends a betrayed glare toward the man.

Kiloh, upon noticing his lover's panicked state, gestures causually toward his ward while addressing the former. "Do not fret, rose; Orochi has been informed of our current situation, and he has promised his discretion." He says, as though this would quell Tache's woes.

A sharp glance toward the boy reveals to Tache that he was none too pleased with these circumstances either. 

"And you expect me to trust this snake with such sensitive information?" Tache demands, a venomous glare directed at Kiloh as he spits the words. 

"Well I am no happier to have known my esteemed mentor was taking up with the likes of _you_, rat." Orochi interjects, his stony demeanor undermined by his petulant tone. "However, spreading petty gossip would hardly benefit me in my position. Besides," he gives Tache a scathing once over, "the reputation of one fairy peasant is of little concern to me."

Kiloh takes a step forward, placing himself between his ward and his lover. "Orochi," he begins, his calm voice pitched dangerously low. "that is not how I have raised you to treat guests in my manor." His shoulders are set in a stiff line, belaying the fury seething beneath his skin. "I suggest you go and prepare the living area for our guests, now." 

Orochi complies, though he appears undaunted by Kiloh's actions.

"I apologize, Ansel." Kiloh says sincerely, turning to face the other. "I did not know that my telling Oro would upset you so, I only had done to relieve you fear of being discovered in the house when you stay." He sighs, approaching Tache when he remained silent. "I may be able to sneak you out of here, my love, but you will not be pleased."

At this, Tache glances up cautiously. "Elaborate." He orders quietly.

Kiloh's expression brightens fractionally and shifts into something almost mischievous. "Alright, but you must agree to hear me out."

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Tache grouches for the thousandth time, "this is far too frivolous to be a morning gown." He tugs at the laces on the back of his corset in a futile attempt to loosen them.

Kiloh swats his hands away as he comes up behind the younger man. "Stop your whinging," he chides, his voice overly fond as he strokes his hand down Tache's hip. "We need to be convincing; a shapeless frock will hardly help to pass this illusion." His gaze darkens as he watches Tache respond to his ministrations in the trifold mirror before them. "Besides, you look more beautiful than any woman I've ever seen." 

Tache's eyes snap to meet Kiloh's reflection, a deep glare suddenly forming on his face. He wordlessly steps away from Kiloh, ducking under his arm to sit at the vanity. Kiloh begins to appraoch from behind him, but Tache's irate expression stops him. 

A heavy silence lingers between them as Tache applies the various makeups that Kiloh happened to have in his vanity, finally being broken as the younger man closes a tube of mascara. "I get the feeling that you didn't come up with this idea for my sake." He begins in an even tone, his cold gaze holding Kiloh's in the mirror. "You've never let me sleep in this late before, and it's rather convenient that you happened to have this abhorrent gown and complementary makeup on hand." He turns in his chair to look at Kiloh directly. "You put my reputation- my _life_\- at risk just to have an excuse to play out some- what, fantasy?" He looks as though he might cry, his face reddening under his heavy makeup and his emerald eye becoming glassy.

Kiloh makes another aborted move toward Tache before thinking better of it. "Tache, my darling, it was never my intent to-"

Orochi slams the door open, looking even more upset than before, his elegant shoe tapping an obnoxious rythm on the wooded floor. "The Wellington sisters have arrived." His voice is carefully even, verging on unsettling. "Their chaperone has accompanied them and I imagine, if you leave them waiting much longer, that he will report quite unkindly of you to Arren Wellington." His voice shakes as his composure begins to slip. "I hope I needn't remind you that it is in our best interest in stay in Arren Wellington's good graces."

Kiloh holds up a placating hand, his shoulders slumping, causing him to appear tired in a way Tache seldom sees. "Send them into the parlor and tell them to expect my presence momentarily." Orochi glowers for a moent longer before pointedly slamming the door shut, presumably to do Kiloh's bidding. 

Kiloh turns his weary eyes back to Tache. "Do you have all of your things?" He asks in a soft voice. Tache feels his heart break a fragment as he nods his head. Kiloh copies the movement as he turns his back to Tache to adjust his laces once more. When he finishes, he turns around to face Tache with a slightly forced smile, extending his arm for Tache to take. "Shall we?"

Tache remains silent as he laces his arm through Kiloh's. He allows himself to be escorted down the stairs and past the dining room. As they near the front door, next to which the sitting room resides, Tache pushes his auburn hair further over his face, pulling it to cover his exposed shoulders. He readjusts his frilly collar to better hide his nonexistent chest and holds his breath as they move within sight of Kiloh's guests.

Almost immediately, a deep male voice calls from the direction of the parlor. "Duke Thetamor, how considerate of you to join us." His voice is smooth and drawling, though twisted by impatience. Tache chances a peek at the guests, his curiosity getting the better of him. A tall man is standing behind two, nearly identical, blonde young women sat in opposite chairs. His arms are crossed over an impressive chest and his stormy expression contradicts his boyish freckles and tousled brown hair. 

"Ah, Mr. Loveheart, I didn't know you'd been gifted the pleasure of chaperoning the beautiful Wellington sisters." Kiloh 

(loveheart asks if kiloh has a lot of female visitors this early, kiloh says tache [Camille Leblanc] is a family friend come to visit before his ship left that morning, loveheart hits on tache and kiloh gets jealous) 

* * *


End file.
